Shawn on the Rocks
by Psycho226
Summary: Shawn turns back to an old vice after a particular hard time in his life, and it's up to his family to try and get him back on the right path. Only he's not on good speaking terms with his family or friends. It's a life and death situation but no one seems to realize it and Shawn doesn't care. Rated T for content. Warning: contains strong language and drug abuse. Tags: Deez Nups.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This particular story was inspired by the show "Nurse Jackie" which I highly recommend.

Important: This story contains strong language. It also contains drug abuse by a main character. I've done research on drug abuse, the recovery process, and some of the medical ramifications that can be caused by drug abuse.

I thought it should be rated as T but I will change the rating if it's believed I should.

Thank you to my amazing beta **orchids117**! I hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

"Male, 34, overdose on oxycodone, father called it in," the EMT listed as she wheeled in the gurney into the room.

"Check his pupils," a doctor ordered while he walked into the room and put on a pair of gloves.

The nurse gently opened the man's eyelids. "Constricted."

"Let's transfer. On my count; one, two, three." The doctor, nurse, and EMT lifted the man from the gurney and placed him onto the hospital bed. "Do we have a name?"

"Shawn Spencer," the EMT responded after looking at a clipboard.

"The psychic?" The doctor looked up momentarily. "Are the police aware that he's here?"

"Not sure. Not my job." The EMT grabbed her gurney and left the room.

"Oxygen is going down. He's not breathing," the nurse read off the vital signs. "We need to ventilate."

"Stay with me, Mister Spencer." The doctor stood behind his head and began the ventilation process. Within minutes, his oxygen was up and was declared stable. "Start him on an IV of naloxone." The doctor took off her gloves, and threw them away. She left the room, and proceeded down the hall to the waiting room. "Shawn Spencer?" she asked.

An older man stood up from a chair and two other figures joined him. They were policemen, the doctor could tell from their formal attire.

"I'm his father. Is Shawn all right?" the older man spoke.

"Your son is very foolish…" the doctor began.

Santa Barbara: One Week Earlier

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Gus asked nervously as they walked into the station for the first time in weeks. Since Juliet's stern phone call asking for space a couple of days after Carlton's wedding, Shawn and Gus had both stayed away from the department and any of its cases.

Shawn sighed. "The Chief called us, so I'm going to guess that Jules is aware." They paused by the visitor's desk, and Shawn checked the bullpen looking for his…whatever you could call Juliet at the moment.

He didn't see her or Carlton Lassiter at either of their desks; they must have been in Karen Vicks office already.

"Mister Spencer, come in." Karen motioned for them to enter her office. They followed her in, and as Shawn predicted, Juliet and Carlton were waiting. The blinds of the windows were all closed.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Shawn stopped before he reached the chairs in front of the desk, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Karen crossed the room and sat in her chair before she looked at each of them. "One of our undercover agents has gone missing." She folded her hands.

"Who?" Carlton asked.

"Conner from the drug unit." Karen looked directly to Carlton. "You were close with him, weren't you?"

Carlton nodded. "We were in the academy together. Son of a bitch." He ran a hand over his face.

"When did he go missing?" Juliet folded her arms.

"Presumably within the last twenty-four hours. He missed check-in this morning," Karen explained as she handed each of them a file. "I don't need to tell you that this is critical and needs to be handled with extreme care." She eyed Shawn.

"Of course, Chief." Gus nodded. Shawn opened the file and immediately noticed that something was off. Not the investigation, but the detective. He had been in the drug force for several years and had never missed a chance to use up his vacation days. That wasn't suspicious in itself. According to the file, Detective Conner was married and had two girls.

"Does Conner have a history of drug abuse?" Shawn questioned, and looked up from a picture of the family.

"Are you kidding me?" Carlton turned to Shawn, "He's one of the best damn cops on the force and you think he has a drug problem? Ridiculous. What's next? You want to accuse me of murder?"

"Jeez, calm down Lassie. It's just a question." Shawn took a step back from the red-faced detective.

Juliet spared him a quick glance. "It's unwarranted, Shawn."

"He's a good cop-" Carlton started.

"I don't doubt it." Shawn held out a hand. "But if he had a history of drug abuse, or even just started, being around them would cause him to go under. His disappearance could just be a bender."

"Did you have any visions?" Karen gripped her pen while Juliet rolled her eyes at the question.

Shawn shook his head. "Call it a hunch."

"I'm not asking his wife if her husband is an addict and neither are you. Drop it and find another angle, Mister Spencer. Am I clear?" Karen stared him directly in the eyes.

"Crystal." Shawn nodded with a sigh.

"Dismissed, all of you." Karen waved them out.

"Jack-ass," Carlton hissed while he passed Shawn in the hallway.

Shawn reached out and grabbed Juliet's hand as she followed her partner. "I was on to something, Jules."

"Why? Did you get vibes?" Juliet yanked her hand out of his.

"How much longer are you going to be pissed?" Shawn stepped closer and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You lied to me for seven years. You're lucky I haven't turned your ass in, and you want to know when I'll stop being mad?" Juliet shook her head and spun around to walk to her desk.

"Why haven't you turned me in?" Shawn asked as he followed her.

Juliet picked up a pile of papers off her desk and dropped them onto the floor near her chair. "Go do your job, Spencer," she snapped at him.

"I'm onto something." Shawn leaned in and put two hands on her desk. "I know it. I just do."

"Then go before I have you escorted out," Juliet said without bothering to look at him even though his head was less then a foot away from hers.

"Juliet, I love you. I know you're pissed but you need to know that I love you. And I know you still love me, or you would have turned me in." When he was finished speaking, Shawn removed his hands from the desk and met a nervous looking Gus by the front doors.

"You really think this guy has a drug problem?" Gus opened the glass door to the station and they entered the humid atmosphere that had taken over Santa Barbara within the last few weeks.

"I'm positive, Gus." Shawn nodded. "I would bet all the pineapple in the world on this fact."

Gus stopped and looked at him. "You're that sure?"

"Absolutely." Shawn stopped as he reached the Blueberry, and turned to face Gus.

"Would you bet your entire future with Juliet on it? Because you are, after all, accusing a cop—in the drug unit, no less—of being a drug user." Gus folded his arms.

Shawn squinted his eyes. "At this point my future with Juliet seems minimal. But yes, Gus, I would."

Gus shook his head, and moved his feet to get into the car so they could begin work on the case.

 **~~PSYCH~~**

"See, I told you!" Shawn smiled and pointed as the supposed missing Detective Conner entered the door of a warehouse. "That is a drug den and that is a drug user. You owe me pineapple." Shawn handed Gus his pair of binoculars.

"And just how do you want to report this to Lassiter and Vick?" Gus sighed, and put down the binoculars. "They told you to abandon the drug lead."

"Which turned out to be correct." Shawn looked back at the warehouse.

"That's not the point, Shawn. Vick will kill you if she finds out you were here. And Lassiter will arrest you if you even suggest Conner is a user. Besides, he's in the drug unit. He could be investigating," Gus pointed out.

"Maybe we should call your dad." Gus suggested.

Shawn shook his head. "We're not really talking right now. He's kind of mad at the whole Jules finding out I'm not psychic thing. He's still worried she's going to turn us in."

"Well, we have to do something." Gus looked at Shawn.

Shawn stayed silent for a moment before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. "I'll be back. Don't follow."

"Shawn! Shawn!" Gus hissed as Shawn crossed the street. From the car, Gus watched as Shawn talked to the man guarding the door, and then went inside. "Dammit Shawn." Gus pulled out his phone and sent a text to Juliet, like he should have done in the first place.

 _Shawn went inside a drug den looking for Conner_

Juliet didn't take long to reply.

 _What the hell? Address?_

Gus sent her the address and waited for her next reply. It didn't come. After ten minutes the door to the warehouse opened and Shawn crossed the street. He got into the car quickly and looked back at the door leading into the drug den.

"What the hell happened?" Gus angrily asked.

"I found Conner. He is high. Worse than I thought. Heroin." Shawn shook his head. "I got pictures and everything." Shawn pulled out his phone and showed Gus the pictures he had taken of Conner inside the warehouse. In several of them, Conner was injecting the drug into his arm. Shawn had even got some pictures of Conner purchasing the heroin.

Within seconds they could hear sirens.

"I texted Juliet," Gus answered at Shawn's questioning look.

"Why the heck would you do that?" Shawn looked around frantically as several police cars entered the area. The police exited their vehicles and made their way over to the warehouse.

"Spencer, Guster, stay in the car!" Carlton shouted at them as he and Juliet ran by their car and led the troops into the warehouse.

"You went inside a drug den, I did nothing wrong." Gus watched as the police stormed inside. Shawn shifted in his seat and gripped his thigh. What a mess he'd created.

 **~~Psych~~**

"Despite my warnings of not looking into this lead, you both deliberately disobeyed a direct order." Karen leaned across her desk to eye them both carefully.

"To be fair Chief, we're not exactly employees of the station and you never explicitly said not to go to a random drug den and—!" Shawn started.

Karen pointed to the door. "Out of my office!"

Shawn and Gus both bolted out of their seats and left the office without another glance to the fuming woman inside. "Way to go, Spencer," Carlton groaned as Shawn walked by his desk, which was covered in paperwork.

"Hey, I found the guy." Shawn continued his journey over to Juliet, and stopped in front of her desk. "Did you want to talk?"

"Not in the mood, Shawn," she growled, and motioned to the paperwork that ladled her desk as well. "Because of you, we have fill out everything and file it."

"You also caught several dealers and a supplier. Plus the guy who was missing," Shawn pointed out.

Juliet glared at him. "That fact alone is…"

"Paperwork," Carlton finished for her.

"Yes!" Juliet looked at her partner. "You were right Shawn, is that what you wanted to hear? Is that why you're here?"

"I…" Shawn looked at his feet. "I just thought you might want to talk because I went into the drug den."

"Shawn, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I don't care what you do. Leave me alone so I can finish this." Juliet turned in her chair facing the opposite direction.

"You heard her Spencer, out!" Carlton yelled.

"Fine," Shawn snapped before he turned and walked towards the visitor's desk. He stopped in the middle of the room and scanned to see if anyone was paying him any particular attention. Satisfied that no one was watching him, he slipped down the hall into one of the viewing rooms. He bent down and rolled up his pant leg before pulling out a small plastic clear bag from his sock that held three round white pills.

Shawn placed the three pills onto the table in the room and used the back of his phone to crush them. Taking a second to make sure there were no sounds coming from outside the door, Shawn rolled a dollar bill into a straw and then sucked the drug powder into his nose.

He sniffled several times. "Fuck." He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall behind him. "That's good." He closed his eyes and waited for the high.

* * *

That's the first chapter. I'm eager to hear your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait but fret not, this story will be continued. Thanks again to my wonderful beta **orchids117!  
**

* * *

Shawn opened the metal door, exited the room, and walked slowly into the hallway of the precinct. He looked around him and took a deep, slow breath. Shawn saw a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of the desk near him. He snatched them and put them on.

Gus came up to him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" Shawn turned to face him.

"You look…off." Gus scrunched his face and stared at his friend.

"I'm fine Gus." Shawn smiled. "Where are we on the case?"

"What case? You closed the only one we had."

"I did? Huh. I'm so awesome I can't even keep up with myself." Shawn turned from Gus and walked towards the exit of station. "Hey Jules." Shawn waved at Juliet as he passed her and the stacks of paper on her desk. Juliet frowned, and looked at Carlton, who had a similar look on his face.

"Why's he so happy?" Carlton snapped at Gus.

"Man, I don't know." Gus shrugged before he continued to follow Shawn out the doors.

"Did he hit his head on the way to the bathroom or something?" Carlton picked up another file and looked back at Juliet.

"I don't know, Carlton." Juliet turned back to her own paperwork.

"You should get him a helmet…" Carlton mumbled.

Juliet sighed and glanced at the doors to see if Shawn and Gus were gone; once she saw that they were, she went back to work.

~~PSYCH~~

"Thanks Gus." Shawn stepped out of the car and shut the door.

"Are you sure you're all right? You were kind of quiet on the way over." Gus watched as Shawn stepped over a parking block and almost tripped over his own feet.

"I'm fine." Shawn smiled as he assured Gus. "Just go on home. I'll call you later, Gussy."

"Don't call me that, Shawn." Gus snapped as he backed up to the car.

"I'll call you what I please." Shawn called towards his friend.

"Do some laundry!" Gus yelled before he pulled out of the parking lot. Shawn glanced down at his shirt, and held up part of it before sniffing it.

"Not too bad." He let it drop, and approached the hotel room he'd been renting since his and Juliet's split. After a couple of weeks at Gus's, a couple with Woody, and staying with his father was out of the question; Shawn decided he needed some sense of stability and rented the room on a weekly basis.

He closed the door behind him and flung the sunglasses off his face. He stumbled to the bed in front of him, and groaned as his face hit the mattress. "God, I forgot how good this feels." Shawn rolled onto his back and sighed. He moved his legs to try and kick off his shoes and socks. He looked at the clock, and was mildly surprised to find it close to six in the evening. "Thought it would be later," he whispered.

Shawn closed his eyes, and opened them to find the clock had magically changed to twelve. "Was I asleep?" He sat up and touched his face. He regretted his decision when his head rushed and he felt a pounding in his temples.

He found drool on the corner of his mouth. Juliet thought it was adorable when he drooled in his sleep. She said it made it seem like he was getting extra rest, which was when he was at his most "vulnerable" state. Shawn shook his head and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller picture. Speaking of Juliet…

"Jules? Are you okay?" he asked as soon as he answered.

"I'm fine." She huffed. "Where are you?"

"The motel room." He scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Shawn, we've been trying to get a hold of you for about an hour. Carlton is about to send a brigade to break down your door."

"Is that Spencer?" Shawn heard Carlton's voice on Juliet's end.

"Carlton!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn pulled the phone back at her voice—his only complaint about her was that sometimes she sounded shrill over the phone, and it wasn't helping his current headache.

"What's going on?" Shawn brought the phone back to his ear.

"Conner's dead Shawn," Juliet said.

Shawn paused for a moment before he switched the phone to his other ear. "What do you mean he's dead?"

"An officer went down to holding to check on him, and he was dead. Woody got here a few minutes ago and is beginning the autopsy. Vick wants everyone down here, now." Juliet explained.

"I'll call a cab," Shawn told her before he hung up the phone. Conner is dead. That certainly wasn't a ball he was expecting. He called a cab and changed his clothes before it arrived. Shawn grabbed the sunglasses off the floor and put them back on. He walked over to his socks that were on the floor, and pulled out the small plastic bag. He placed two pills on the dresser and crushed them with his phone before sweeping the dust into an empty coffee cup.

Hearing a honk from outside, Shawn exited the room with the cup and got into the cab. He'd taken enough cabs in the middle of the night to know that most drivers had some sort of caffeinated beverage with them.

"Where to?" The driver asked as Shawn buckled his seat belt.

"Police station." Shawn smiled. "Do you mind if I have a little bit of that Monster? I've got a case to solve. I'll leave a nice tip for you."

"Sure thing." The driver handed Shawn a half full can of Monster energy drink. Shawn poured enough to fill a quarter of the cup, and handed the can back to the driver. He swirled the cup before drinking all the contents.

~~PSYCH~~

"You're telling me no one saw what happened?" Karen asked the officers surrounding the bullpen. Shawn stood in the back and watched as Karen practically bit off the heads of those that had been working when Conner died. It seemed no one had been around when he actually died and they'd simply found his body later.

"Well, Chief…" Some rookie stepped up to try and defend himself.

Shawn chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help but smile when Karen's face turned a shade of purple he thought was only possible when she was dealing with him.

"You're not covering a black eye are you?"

"Huh?" Shawn turned around to find Juliet behind him.

"A black eye. Like that time that Lassiter had one and he wore sunglasses everywhere." Juliet's arms were folded and she was looking at him directly.

"No, nothing like that." Shawn shook his head. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Juliet sighed. "This whole Conner thing. He was a good cop, but then we find out he's a druggie, and then he's dead." She looked away for a moment. "I may be pissed at you, but I don't want you dead."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me in weeks." Shawn smiled.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it." She turned around. "Come on, Woody thinks he's got the cause of death." Shawn followed her down the hall and steps into the morgue where Carlton stood with Woody beside the body of Andrew Conner.

"What do you have?" Carlton asked as soon as Shawn and Juliet were in the room.

"Nothing stood out to me," Woody said as he looked from Carlton to Shawn.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" Carlton snapped.

"That's what stood out to me. That nothing stood out. His body is clean. No gun shots, no contusions, there's nothing." Woody motioned to the body.

"Poison?" Juliet suggested.

"I'm running labs now, but it'll take time for results." Woody looked at Shawn. "Are you getting anything? Maybe a particular warm feeling in your bones? Or a slight chill?"

"What about drugs?" Shawn moved to get a better look at the neck. "Is that a tiny hole?" He hovered his finger above the skin.

"Uh…" Woody picked up a magnifier and looked. "I'll be darned. You've done it again, Shawn." He clapped Shawn's shoulder with his gloved hand.

Shawn shucked off Woody's hand, and backed out of his reach.

"What kind of drugs are we looking at?" Carlton looked at the projection screen, which showed the close up of the hole.

"I'm thinking heroin. I mean, that's what he shot up with at the drug den," Shawn said. "Too much of it into the direct blood stream…"

"Fatal. And extremely quiet," Woody finished.

"He didn't have drugs on him when he was in the cell," Julie pointed out. "How could he have done that?"

"Someone helped him," a voice said from the doorway. Shawn sighed, and made no move to acknowledge the person. "Take those things off Shawn, you're inside."

"No father, I like them." Shawn looked at his dad. "What the hell are you doing here? You retired."

"When I heard a cop was arrested for drug abuse and died in custody…I got curious," Henry explained with a shrug. "You're probably looking for someone in his unit."

"I'll make some calls." Carlton left the room.

"Henry." Juliet nodded as she passed him.

"Juliet." Henry avoided her gaze. "I need to talk to you kid."

"Fine." Shawn sighed. "Where?"

"Conference room." Henry turned without waiting for conformation that Shawn was going to follow him.

Shawn took a deep breath before moving to leave the room.

"Shawn…" Juliet grabbed his arm. "Are you sure you're okay?" She looked into his shaded eyes. Shawn's eyes were a window into his emotions, she could usually tell how he was doing by a single look into his gorgeous green eyes. Since they were shaded she could only hope he was okay.

"Positive." He gave her a small smile, and left the room to follow his dad. Henry waited for Shawn in the conference room with all the blinds closed and the door shut.

"Is she going to tell?" Henry asked as soon as Shawn entered.

"Who? Jules?" Shawn motioned to the door behind him. "No, Dad. She won't tell. She still loves me. At least I hope she does." Shawn looked down at the floor with a small sigh.

Henry nodded. "She does. The way she looks at you…that doesn't go away. Look at me and your mom. After all these years, I'd still die for her."

"You'd still do other things to her." Shawn shook his head in disgust when the memory of his two parents in his father's bedroom began to reappear in his mind.

"It's normal! When a man and a woman love each other-" Henry began and he moved his hands as he talked.

"I'm way too old for this."

Shawn quickly left the room before Henry could say another word. He took a right turn down the hall and made his way towards the holding cells. Since he was there he might as well check out the death site. To his surprise, and relief, no one was around and he was alone in the room. He entered the cell that had belonged to Conner and looked around carefully. Shawn was positive that drugs had been the cause of death—now whether or not it was intentional….

Shawn's head tilted as he noticed a discrepancy among the bricks on the cell's wall. The grout around one of them seemed shallow, and sure enough, when Shawn tugged on the brick it came loose. The brick was light, and when it was flipped it over it was revealed to be hollow.

"He wanted to go out with a bang..." Shawn whispered as he pulled out a small bag which held white powder and a needle. Taking the brick and its contents with him, Shawn went back into the bullpen and placed it on Juliet's desk.

"Found your murder weapon," he said.

Juliet looked at him before frowning at the brick. "Where did you find this?" She reached into her desk for a pair of gloves and put them on.

"Conner's cell—white powder heroin," Shawn explained.

Juliet picked up the baggie. "He probably mixed it with water we give him and used the needle." She sighed. "Jesus. I can't believe he did this in his cell. His poor family…"

Shawn rested on the front of Juliet's desk. "Junkies will do anything for a fix. He probably felt corned and that his life was over. Why not a final score?"

"That's a bit morbid, don't you think?" Juliet looked back up at Shawn.

"You'd be surprised." Shawn stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Give that to Vick, take the credit. I'm going back to the hotel." He left without another word towards her.

Juliet watched him go while she picked up the bag. She saw Karen in her office and walked over. "Chief." She knocked on the door.

"What is it, O'Hara?" Karen looked up for the paperwork on her desk.

"Shawn found this Conner's cell. It looks like Connor did it to himself." Juliet handed her the bag.

Karen took it. "Thank you, O'Hara, I'll take this down to evidence myself. I don't need any more screw ups tonight. Dismissed."

Juliet nodded and exited the room. She walked back towards her desk, but stopped at Carlton's first and filled him in on Shawn's discovery.

"Aw crap." Carlton threw his pencil on the desk. "How does he do it?"

"He's psychic." Juliet shrugged and continued on her journey.

"There's no tangible proof of that, and until then I don't believe it," Carlton told her forcefully with a glare.

"Believe what you want. I'm going home." Juliet grabbed her purse from her desk and left the station.

~~PSYCH~~

"Shawn?" Juliet knocked on the hotel room. She tried to peer through the windows but found the curtains drawn. "Shawn!" She knocked harder. When she got no answer, Juliet tried the doorknob, and found it unlocked. "That's really unsafe—you need to start locking your doors." She entered the hotel room and stopped a couple feet in.

It was dark and hot inside the room. The TV was on and whatever was playing was on full blast. A half full box of pizza was on the coffee table with a couple napkins beside it. Shawn's suitcase was on the floor next to the bed and clothes were lying on the floor.

"Shawn?" She looked around the room, but didn't see him. Juliet walked over and turned off the TV, and then she heard the sound of water. As she walked closer to the bathroom, Juliet noticed the carpet was soaking wet. She pushed open the door and gasped.

Shawn was lying naked in the bathroom tub—which was over-flowing with water. Juliet rushed over and turned off the water before she lifted Shawn's head up off the porcelain. His skin was cold.

"Shawn?" She stroked his forehead, and then checked his pulse. Sighing in relief when she found one, she reached into the water and pulled out the water stopper. "Wake up, Shawn." Juliet placed a hand over Shawn's heart to make sure she could feel it beating.

A sudden gasp made her jump.

"Shawn, it's okay." She moved her hands to hold his head.

"Jules?" Shawn looked around the room before he looked at her. "What are you doing here?" His voice was slow and slurred.

"I found you in cold water, the bath was running, you flooded the room. What happened Shawn?" Juliet took off her jacket and placed it over him when she noticed him shivering.

"I-I-I tried to take a bath." He blinked rapidly. "Must've fallen asleep."

"We need to get you out of here and get you warm. Can you walk?" Juliet stood up.

Shawn nodded, and followed her example by slowly standing up. Once fully standing, Shawn tried to step out of the tub, but started to fall and dropped Juliet's jacket in the process.

"I've got you." Juliet steadied him by wrapping her arm around his waist. He didn't say anything as they walked into the bedroom and Juliet sat him on the bed.

"I'm naked," he suddenly said as Juliet bent down to look through his suitcase.

She nodded. "I know." She grabbed a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a t-shirt. "Do you think you can get dressed?" Juliet handed them to him.

"Y-yes." Shawn slowly got dressed while Juliet watched to make sure he was okay.

"Now tell me what happened." Juliet sat next to him on the bed once he was fully clothed.

"I fell asleep in the tub." Shawn told her.

"You've never done that before. Not even when you were exhausted." Juliet reached behind her to pull the blanket from the top of the bed, and pulled it around Shawn's shoulder.

"I don't know what happened." Shawn shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jules."

Juliet looked at him and licked her lips. "You look terrible. When's the last time you got any sleep?"

"A couple of nights before Lassie's wedding," Shawn mumbled looking down at his feet.

"You haven't slept at all?" Juliet stood from the bed.

"It's been rough." Shawn yawned.

Juliet walked around the room and sighed. "I'm not surprised." She picked up an empty bottle of Mountain Dew. "What's that?" she asked as she looked towards the dresser.

"Nothing!" Shawn shouted as he tried to get her to stop her journey towards it.

"These don't look like any of your medications." Juliet picked up a few of the pills that she found on the dresser and viewed them. Sudden realization hit her, and she turned to glare at Shawn. "Oh my God."

"Jules…" Shawn pleaded.

"You were high. These are drugs."

* * *

In the next chapter we'll dig into Shawn's past and how he got addicted. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the latest chapter in this a ton to my wonderful beta **orchids117!**

* * *

"Jules…" Shawn pleaded.

"You were high. These are drugs." Juliet held up the bag and looked from it to Shawn.

"I can explain!" Shawn stood from the bed slowly.

"Oh, I bet you can." Juliet glared at him.

Shawn fell back on the bed with the ferocity of her words. Juliet's face was red and her nose was pinched with frustration. She looked more upset now than when he had told her he wasn't psychic.

"Drugs are the worst thing you could do Shawn!" Juliet yelled as she waved her arms in the air. "You could die, you have a heart problem. Why the hell are you doing…" She held up the bag to her eyelevel. "Oxycodone?"

Shawn sighed deeply and looked down at his bare feet. He knew that if he looked into her eyes he would feel worse than he currently did. While Shawn was used to being a disappointment, Juliet was the one person he didn't want to let down. First, he broke her heart and trust by telling her his secret. And now he was about to tell her his deepest secret—one he'd never told anyone.

"I was fifteen…" Shawn looked up to see her frowning. "I was at a party in high school—this was right after my mom left." Shawn rubbed his hands together.

Juliet sat next to him on the bed and tried her best to keep the anger off her face. She knew that the majority of Shawn's childhood hadn't been a happy one, and she especially knew the time between when his mother had gone and his departure from Santa Barbara was the darkest.

"It was a big rager, almost everyone was at this party, even Gus was there, and he only knew me and maybe one other person. There was this guy who had graduated a few years before and he always hung around—looking at the girls and whatnot." Shawn licked his lips and paused when Juliet frowned.

"What does this guy have to do with anything?"

"Let me tell it, Jules." Shawn stood from the bed and walked over to the dresser. "He had drugs with him at the party; he also supplied the alcohol for the party. He had weed, and some molly." Shawn turned and leaned against the dresser so he was facing her.

"I wasn't completely new to the drug scene. I smoked weed occasionally just to relax a bit. Earlier that day my dad had bitten into me for some stupid thing and I was feeling down. The guy wanted to push some drugs, so I took some. That was the first time I took something stronger than weed."

Juliet looked at him. "You took ecstasy?"

"Why do you sound surprised? You're holding a bag of oxy." Shawn pointed to the bag still in her hand.

"I know, but I guess I never imagined that you were a long time…" She trailed off—not wanting to explicitly say the words.

"Drug user?" he finished for her.

"What made you go from ecstasy to a prescription drug?" Juliet reached over and placed the bag onto the bed next to her.

"Winter of January, 2000, in New York. I was dating a girl who was heavy into the drugs. She smoked weed and snorted coke. She urged me to try, and…I didn't say no." Shawn shrugged.

"You snorted cocaine?" Juliet said; exasperated.

"If it makes you feel better it wasn't for me. I got a nose bleed a couple times in."

"That makes me feel so much better, Shawn." Juliet rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

Shawn moved away from the dresser and sat next to her on the bed.

"Next girlfriend was a nurse who siphoned pills from work. That's when I got introduced to oxy. It's a smoother kick—makes you feel tired and like you're floating on air." He couldn't help but let a small smile spread on his face. "It feels really good in the moment." He turned his head to look at her.

"What made you stop?"

"I had a bad effect…a really bad effect." Shawn shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, Jules."

"What effect, Shawn? It had to be bad." She grabbed his hand in the hopes that it would offer him some support.

"Prolong use of oxycodone can cause low blood pressure, light headiness, and…" He took a deep breath. "Seizures."

Juliet stood up quickly, and could feel her face to turn red with anger. "You did drugs, had a seizure, and then kept doing drugs? That's completely idiotic."

"That seizure made me stop!" He stood up along with her. "I stopped because of it! I was lying on the floor of some abandoned house and had a seizure. I was alone, and cold, and woke up covered in piss. That made me go straight." He looked her directly in the eyes so she could how serious he was. "I entered a program, got clean, and came back to Santa Barbara."

"What made you relapse?" Juliet asked in a low voice.

Shawn looked away and covered his chest with his arms.

"Shawn, what made you relapse?" She took a step closer to him. "I know enough about addicts to know that sometimes you ride lows, but the goal isn't to use. Something made you feel like it was the only choice. What was it?"

"Our breakup…" he whispered.

Juliet felt her chest tighten when she heard his answer. She moved around him to sit on the bed while she could still feel her legs. Their break up, her telling him to leave her alone, and treating him like he was nonexistent; it was partially her fault.

Every time she made a snide comment, or ignored him; she saw the look of disappoint, and hurt on his face. She could see the sadness, and regret in his eyes when he looked her way, and she shot him down. At the time she had been angry with him, pissed off that he had lied to her, and to such an extent. However, in this moment she wished she could take it all back.

She regretted her behavior- even if he had deserved it at the time. If she had known his past was laced with drug use, she wouldn't have been so callous.

"It wasn't your fault, Jules…" He kneeled down so he was on her level. "I'd been craving for a long time, and the break up was a lame excuse for me to use." He took her hands into his. "I made this decision. It was my choice, not yours. You have to know that."

"You should have told me." Juliet looked up at him.

"What?" He chuckled in spite of himself. "Tell my cop girlfriend that I'm an addict and I want go back to doing illegal things? What would that have accomplished?"

"I could have been there for you, Shawn. A confidant when you felt that need to use." She squeezed his hands. "I could have made you feel better; maybe you wouldn't have gone back to using."

"I'm sneaky, Jules, I could have hid it for years if you hadn't found me passed out in the tub," he ran his thumb against the back of her hand in an attempt to try and comfort her.

"So what? You'd be secretly doing oxycodone in a room down the hall while I'm giving birth, or our kid is taking their first steps?" Juliet shook her head.

"Our kids?" Shawn gulped.

"Yes!" Juliet let go of his hands and gripped the side of his head. "I love you, I want to marry you one day, and I want kids Shawn."

"You weren't talking to me a week ago," Shawn said, taken aback by her confession.

Juliet rolled her eyes, "I was pissed at you but I didn't want that future to go away—our future. But Shawn… things are going to be different now that I know about your drug addiction." She let her hands slide down a couple inches to hold his cheeks. "You need to get clean, completely clean. No more drugs. And those cravings need to just be cravings."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked earnestly. Hearing her admit that she not only still loved him, but she pictured a future with him. He could see it now—they'd be married with a couple kids and have that fleet of pugs. A little girl with blonde hair…it made his heart beat with excitement. He needed to do anything to make that happen—to have that perfect life he could see.

"Go into a program—a rehab. Get completely clean and sober, and work every day to keep that up- prove to me that I can trust you again." Juliet told him. " Do that, and maybe we can discuss the possibility of a future. But if you slip even once…" She licked her lips. "I'm gone, and God forbid if we have kids at that time…I'll take them and you'll never see us again."

Shawn nodded, and took her hands off his cheeks and kissed the back of them both.

"I promise Jules, I'll do whatever you want me to. What I need to do to be the perfect man for you." He leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I don't deserve you."

Juliet smiled softly, and kissed his lips. She was happy to feel his body radiating heat when an hour before he was ice cold. Even though she'd just heard a deep description of a dark time in his past, she felt like she knew him better and could appreciate him more. Their relationship was going to be different, and their future was currently tossed in the air; but in this moment she could hold him, and pretend everything was okay.

"Does anyone know besides me?" She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him against her as she fell into the mattress behind her.

"I've never told anyone before…" He nestled between her legs and kissed her chin.

"What about your dad? You were smoking weed and ecstasy, but he never noticed?" She moved her hand to rest on his back between his shoulder blades.

"He was too busy working to notice anything I was doing. Besides, I left a beer can out once in a while to distract him from anything big I was doing." Shawn shrugged.

"You need to tell him, and then enter a program. I'll find one for you."

"Thank you, Jules, for everything." Shawn smiled.

"Of course."

~~PSYCH~~

Shawn sat uncomfortably on his father's porch while Juliet sat across from him with an encouraging smile on her face. Henry had barely looked at her since they'd showed up on his doorstep half an hour earlier. Shawn knew his father was still uneasy with Juliet knowing their secret, and them suddenly appearing at his house with no warning caused Henry some worry.

"Beers?" Henry appeared from the house with two beers in one hand and a single in the other.

"Yes," Shawn happily answered, but a look from Juliet had him change his mind. "I shouldn't…" He bit down on his lip softly.

"What's this all about?" Henry asked sitting down across from Shawn.

"Shawn has something he needs to tell you, and Henry, you can't get upset," Juliet told him.

Henry frowned. "What the hell is she taking about?" He looked at Shawn.

"Dad, I…." Shawn took a deep breath. "I'm a drug addict," he whispered the last part and felt his pulse quicken.

"You what?" Henry asked, not sure if he heard his son correctly.

"I've been taking drugs recreationally off and on since I was fifteen." Shawn looked from his father to Juliet.

Henry sat in silence while looking down at his lap before he looked up at Shawn. "Are you high right now?" Henry glared at him.

"No!" Shawn shook his head.

"What the hell, Shawn? All those stories I told you about addicts from my days on the force, all the overdoses, all the messed up shit they got in to and you do drugs? How stupid can you be?" Henry yelled.

"Henry!" Juliet reached over and placed a gentle hand on Shawn's arm. "Calling him stupid isn't going to help anything, Henry; he's trying to get better."

Henry looked at her. "How are you okay with this?"

"Because Shawn told me that he needs help, and I'm going to do anything I can for him. You should be doing the same thing. He's your son! And right now he needs support," Juliet said fiercely.

"I'm going into rehab, Dad. I'm going to get completely clean," Shawn promised.

Henry gave him a look before taking a deep breath. "I'm glad you're going to do this, Shawn. I just…" He paused. "Don't tell your mom. It would break her heart."

Shawn nodded. "I won't tell her."

Henry bit his lip, and nodded solemnly. "When are you going in?"

"Jules pulled some strings, so I'm going in tomorrow." Shawn put his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want me to…see you off?"

"No, Dad." Shawn looked at Juliet with a smile. "I think I'll be okay."

~~PSYCH~~

"This is right, right?" Shawn asked while he stared up at the building.

It was an old brick building with concrete stairs leading up to the glass doors. Written in big letters was "Santa Barbara Drug Clinic" on a sign about five feet up from the door. The tall building leered down at Shawn, and he felt scared for one of the rarest moments in his life.

"This is completely right Shawn." Juliet squeezed his hand. "It's thirty days—one month—and you'll be better for it."

"One month crammed into a room with another addict while being forced to share feelings in a circle." Shawn shuddered.

"Think of it as another stint in that psychiatric facility. You loved it there."

"That was high posh and you were in my ear the entire time…I can't talk to you when I'm in here." Shawn looked at her with a lost expression.

"You can write letters, Shawn, and they said you can make a phone call once a week," Juliet reminded him.

"Yeah, talking to you every seven days. That will so cut it." Shawn shook his head.

"You'll get through it, Shawn, and I'll be supporting you the entire time." Juliet moved to stand in front of him. "I love you. You can do this." She smiled and cupped his cheeks.

"You're the best of women, Jules. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I truly don't deserve an angel like you." He smiled back.

A door creaked open from behind Juliet, and a middle aged woman stepped out of the facility.

"Mister Spencer?" She asked gently.

"That's me." Shawn nodded, and picked up his duffel bag from the side walk.

"You have your medication?" Juliet asked.

"You saw me pack it this morning."

"What about a sweater? In case you get cold."

Shawn chuckled softly. "I have everything Jules. You tripled checked my bag before we left."

"I just want to make sure you'll have what you need." Juliet fiddled with her hands and looked down at her shoes.

"Jules, I'll be okay." Shawn put his bag down and wrapped her in a hug. "Like you said, it's just a month. In an out, and when I come back I'll be better." He kissed the side of her head.

"I love you Shawn." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too." He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of her lavender perfume to commit it to his memory. She was soft in his arms, and he made sure to hold her tight like he'd never do it again. "You be careful out there protecting the city. I can't be there to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine." Juliet nodded, and released him when she heard the unsubtle cough from the woman behind her. "You have to go now."

Shawn nodded, and once again picked up his bag before walking passed Juliet.

"Wait!" Juliet hurriedly unhooked the gold necklace from her neck which Shawn had gotten for her for her last birthday and held it up for the woman. "He can have this right?" When the woman nodded, Juliet placed it around Shawn's neck and latched the back.

"Have it to remember what you're doing this for." She smiled at him. Shawn kissed her lips softly and slowly—making sure to put as much as he could in a fifteen second kiss. He broke away and turned away from Juliet. He walked up the stairs, and pushed himself not to look back so he couldn't change his mind.

"Welcome to rehab, Mister Spencer. This is John, an orderly here, and he's going to through your bag to make sure you don't have contraband items. When you've finished your security check we take you up to your room…" Shawn drowned the woman out and dared himself to look out the glass doors.

Juliet was smiling at him from the sidewalk with watery eyes and her hands clenched together over her stomach. He was doing this for her, he had to.

He owed her that much.

* * *

I have to say guys, I'm pleasantly surprised with the reaction to this story. I know it's heavy on content but I haven't received a single negative, or upset review. This chapter will be the heaviest on dark content- the story isn't going to turn light or fluffy- but the rest certainly shouldn't be this dark.

Thanks to all you wonderful readers!


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the long wait time but I hope you guys find this chapter worth it!

Another thanks to my wonderful beta **orchids117**

* * *

Shawn opened his eyes slowly, and had to blink a few times before he could see clearly. The clock next to his bed read two am, and Shawn could only groan.

Three days, it had only been three days.

The first day had been rough, the initial patch of withdrawal symptoms had started to kick in. He felt anxious as he sat in that first group therapy session minutes after he'd checked in. His heart had started to beat rapidly, but it had been manageable. The next day he had started to sweat, his heart beat faster, and he felt tired. Half way through the second day and he couldn't get out of bed.

Some kind orderly had pulled a trash can next to his bed so when he felt the inevitable need to vomit he wouldn't have to move his aching muscles. He felt like his own personal earthquake—he was shaking constantly—and burning hot.

Every once in a while, someone would come by to check his temperature and shove some water down his throat. The first time his counselor, Sam, had come by he had asked for some Tylenol to help him—but he had been denied. They needed to break his dependence to drugs, so she had told him to breathe and sleep it off.

Tell that to his migraine.

Shawn turned in his bed away from the glaring clock, and covered his head with his thin blanket. Maybe some more sleep would help.

 **~~PSYCH~~**

Shawn sat in the uncomfortable metal chair as the counselor settled another argument between the elderly Doris and young adult Carry. This was how all group sessions seemed to start; someone would start talking—it was usually Doris—and then she would be interrupted by Carry, which would start a verbal argument between the two. They both seemed bat shit crazy in Shawn's opinion; he really didn't care for either. Although, their squabbles were entertaining.

"I didn't get to read my letter!" Doris shouted as she crossed her arms.

"Let's give someone else a chance to talk." Sam glared at Doris before her eyes roamed around the circle. "Shawn? How are you feeling?"

Shawn looked up from his lap, and stared at her. "How am I feeling? I feel like shit. I feel like I'm on fire, and I want to puke all the time even though I haven't eaten anything in days." Shawn continued, "My chest hurts, I can't think, and I want to go home."

The man next to him snorted with suppressed laughter.

"Withdrawal is a bitch, but in the end it's completely worth it if it means you're sober. The symptoms should calm down in a few days, in the meantime have some bread. That should curve the nausea," Sam told him.

Shawn shook his head. "You don't get it; I don't belong in here."

"Right!" the man to his left answered, "I don't belong in here either, man."

"The drugs helped me do my job! I was a better investigator." Shawn shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"Did they actually help you? Or do you just think they did?" Sam pursed her lips and looked him in the eye.

Sam stared at him with a crooked neck and a wary eye. She was in charge of everyone in that room, and everyone else on that floor as well. She was the head counselor of this miserable place, and she seemed to be more focused on him than anyone else. During their group sessions she would stare at him, as if she waiting for him to break. Shawn met her eye for a second before he turned to stare at his bare feet.

"They helped me," Shawn insisted.

Sam shook her head. "Shawn, you built a dependency on the false reality that the drugs provided. If the drugs helped you in any way, they amplified your feelings after you solved one of your cases. You used to solve them without the drugs, the natural high being enough for you- so what changed? What made you look for the artificial high instead of the natural?"

Shawn sat in silence; he couldn't think of a response.

"If he's done then I'm going to go." Doris announced while she held up a piece of paper to read off. "Dear Paul, fuck you-"

"Doris, I swear to God!" Sam yanked the paper from her hands. "If you don't quit it I'll have your phone privileges revoked."

"But it was my turn!" Doris protested.

"It's always your turn!" Carry exclaimed.

"Alright enough!" Sam stood from her chair. "This session is over. Shawn, come with me." Sam left the room, which gave him no time to object.

Shawn followed her slowly to her office down the hall, and Sam shut the door behind him. "Sit." Sam motioned to a couch across from a desk.

"What? Are you going to psychoanalyze me now?" Shawn asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"I just want to ask you some questions," Sam sat in her chair by her desk, and looked at him closely. "Why are you here? What's making you want to get clean?"

"I have a girlfriend…well sort of. I really love her, and I need her in my life, but I've messed up a lot lately. I lied to her…" Shawn trailed off.

"About?" Sam tilted her head.

"We have that patient-counselor confidentiality, right?"

Sam nodded.

"I told her I was a psychic, but I'm not. I lied to her for a long time—since the day we met, actually. She found out about my addiction practically right after. she's got no reason to trust me. So I'm doing this for her," Shawn confessed.

That was something; he had never actually talked about what was going on so verbally and openly. It was different than discussing it quietly, and without depth.

"Stick with the program, Shawn. It does work. It'll be hard to earn her trust back—which is rightfully so—but if you put in the effort, I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Sam gave him a small encouraging smile.

 **~~~PSYCH~~~**

Shawn looked down at a book Sam had given him before he left her office… "Something to take your mind off it." she had said.

The cover was worn, and he could barely make out the title. The pages were thin, and the whole thing looked ready to fall apart.

A knock on his door made him look up to see an orderly.

"Hey, Shawn. Sam wants you down stairs in the visiting area."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to have visitors?" Shawn frowned as he stood up.

The orderly shrugged, and disappeared down the hall.

Shawn did as he was told, and went down to the visiting area where he found Sam, and a man dressed in a suit.

"Normally we don't allow visitors this early in the rehabilitation, but he said it was an emergency. Take it easy, okay?" Sam touched his arm, and went back towards her office.

"Lassie?" Shawn walked towards him.

"Hey Spencer," Carlton waved one hand, and looked around the room awkwardly.

"What are you doing here? How did you-?" Shawn stopped when Carlton held up both hands.

"O'Hara told me you were in here when I asked that you come in on a case…" He paused as if he was thinking on how to proceed. "I need your help, Spencer." He motioned for Shawn to take a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

Shawn sat, and Carlton stood at the table next to him.

"I need a favor—a big favor. Do this and I'm willing to…overlook your past discrepancies." Carlton crossed his arms.

"What is it?" Shawn shifted uncomfortably in his chair—Carlton Lassiter had never been this open or nervous around him before.

"A buddy of mine at the sheriff's department is in a sort of bind on a case, and he asked me for help. He's trying to catch a doctor whom he thinks is selling patients body parts to the black market," Carlton began. "We need a Guinea pig."

"And you thought of me? What does Jules think about this?" Shawn asked.

"She doesn't and can't know." Carlton finally took a seat, and folded his hands on the table. "We want to fake a drug overdose."

"What?" Shawn shook his head. "I'm here to get better."

"That's why I said fake. We can mimic the symptoms of an overdose, we bring you to the ER, and you get that doctor. Before he can touch you, we'll be on him," Carlton explained. "You'll be back in here before O'Hara knows."

"So, you want me to fake overdose to catch this guy?" Shawn stared at Carlton. "I mean…it's brilliant."

"No it's not!" Sam shouted as she rounded the corner.

"You weren't supposed to be listening!" Carlton pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I dropped my phone." She reached down and picked up her iPhone off the floor. "I came back to get it, and I heard you mention to a recovering drug addict to overdose."

"Fake," Carlton emphasized.

"This is ridiculous, and I don't endorse it." Sam frowned at Carlton before she turned towards Shawn. "This is not the proper way to start your recovery."

"I told you, drugs help me do my job," Shawn said.

"What about your girlfriend?" Sam threw at him. "Don't you need to be clean for her?"

Shawn looked from Carlton to Sam. "I won't actually be taking drugs will I?"

"No." Carlton shook his head.

"And Juliet doesn't have to know?"

"Not our department—she won't have the files."

"I need this Sam. One final hoorah before I enter a life full of normalness with no drugs, and no dependency," Shawn told her. "I'll be careful."

"Again, I don't endorse this."

Shawn nodded. "Noted."

 **~~PSYCH~~**

"Explain this to me again…" Shawn stood in a small warehouse with Carlton, his deputy friend, and some guy with a briefcase of needles and drugs.

"It's really simple." The man opened his briefcase. "Tetrododoxion. Normally found in pufferfish and other marine animals, this bad boy can be very versatile." He pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid. "I give you a small dose, about 0.5 milligrams worth, and in a couple minutes you'll feel numb and eventually go to sleep."

"Because it's only been about four days, the opioids should still be present in your system." Carlton pointed out.

"Your breathing will stall, and you'll likely urinate on yourself, which is what they'll test for drugs. You'll show all symptoms of being dead." The man pulled a sterilized needle out of his case.

"We'll have an operative undercover as a nurse watching everything. An initial doctor will talk to your family and friends; they won't be aware of the ruse."

"Once you're pronounced dead the doctor we're trying to get, Smith, will come and examine your body. Your official pronunciation will be drug overdose. He should try and go for your liver—to sell it," The deputy said.

"Hopefully," Carlton added. "We go in and arrest him, and revive you before anything happens."

Shawn shook his head. "This is crazy."

"So crazy it'll work. Ready?" The man loaded the syringe and stood from his chair.

Shawn nodded, and watched as the man slapped on a pair of gloves before he cleaned a small part of Shawn's arm with a rubbing alcohol wipe. "This won't hurt."

 **~~PSYCH~~**

Juliet sighed and stared at the phone sitting on her desk in front of her. She had tried calling the rehab center to get some information on Shawn, but they had denied her anything, she wasn't family after all. Carlton had requested a day off, something he never did, and she was stuck at the station doing paperwork. She had called him and asked him why he was out at the start of the day, something to do with helping an old friend he had told her. He wouldn't give her any details and he hung up in a huff shortly after. So here she was bored out of her mind, and worried about Shawn.

Her phone lit up, and began to vibrate with Henry Spencer's caller ID.

"Henry?" She picked up instantly.

"Juliet, you need to get to St. Michaels," Henry told her as soon she picked up.

"Henry, what's going on?"

"Shawn came to my house, said he was rethinking rehab, and he just passed out on the table. Looks like an overdose. They're taking him to St. Michaels," Henry explained.

"No, no, no. He was in rehab, he promised." Juliet grabbed her keys from her purse, and rushed out to her car. She would send Karen a text with an explanation later.

"Shawn's never been one to keep his promises, Juliet. Just get down here. I already called Lassiter."

Juliet couldn't believe it. Shawn had looked her in the eye and promised he would be better. She was stunned.

It didn't take her long to get the hospital. She was surprised to find that Carlton was already in the waiting room standing next to Henry.

"Anything?" she asked.

"They just brought him in." Henry sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face as he collapsed into the chair behind him.

"Idiot," Carlton scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Carlton!" Juliet snapped as she sat next to Henry. "He'll be fine. He's always fine."

"You didn't see him. He was pale, sweating, and barely moved."

"That doesn't seem like an overdose." Juliet's face scrunched.

"What else could it be?" Henry looked at her.

"Shawn Spencer?" a woman announced as she came out from behind a set of double doors.

Henry stood up from the chair with Juliet and Carlton standing behind him.

"I'm his father. Is Shawn all right?" Henry asked as he stepped towards the doctor.

"Your son is very foolish but with hints of luck.…" the doctor began with a sigh. "He flat lined several times, but we managed to revive him. Except for the last time." The doctor put her hands in her pockets.

"What?" Henry blinked.

"I'm sorry Mister Spencer, but your son is dead."

* * *

One reason it took me a while to write this is all the research I did trying to make this as realistic as possible. The drug in this chapter is real, its effects are real, and is very interesting to say the least.

I promise the next chapter won't take as long! Thanks for reading.


End file.
